


「Dream of me」

by great_ben_810



Series: 「Dream of me」 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Prompt of "dream each other"





	「Dream of me」

After finding out that her closest friend reads what she considered to be a childish novel series, Hannah thought it was strange that she had never seen Barbara reading _Night Fall_. She knew Barbara was a late-owl, but she also knew that Barbara wouldn’t sneak out of their room after curfew. Furthermore, she has never seen Barbara pull out any other books other than her class textbooks when they were together—and it should be noted that Hannah was almost always with Barbara. Even right now, Hannah runs her eyes through Barbara’s shelf to see if she could identify any suspicious-looking camouflaged textbooks, but they were all identical to her own textbooks.

So, a couple nights after apologizing to Barbara for insulting her literary love, Hannah was finally able to ask the one question that had been running through her mind.

“When do you read _Night Fall_?”

To this, Barbara quizzically perks her head up from her bed towards Hannah, who explained her sudden questioning.

“I mean, I’ve never actually seen you read them and it looks like you don’t keep them here.”

“Oh…I read here. Under my covers when you fall asleep.”

“So… you read _Night Fall_ when night falls?”

Hannah internally slapped herself after she was done talking, but luckily Barbara giggled at her lame joke.

“And I keep the volume I read right under my pillow.”

Barbara slyly pulls out the hard-covered novel from her pillow while Hannah shakes her head in disappointment.

“Why would you want to sleep with a brick under your head?”

“Well, at first, I _was_ hiding it from a certain _someone_ who made fun of it,”

Another internal slap followed by a left hook.

“but, now, I keep it under my pillow because I sometimes get to dream about _Night Fall_!”

Hannah knew she should keep her mouth shut to save herself from an internal beatdown, but she was just too curious about why Barbara would choose such an inefficient way to control her dreams.

“Can’t you just use a dream spell if you wanted to dream about your books?”

Shocked, Barbara takes a deep breath in before she furiously raps her answer.

“What’s romantic about that!? The uncertainty of whether you can dream about Edgar, the longing in your heart when you wake up in the morning without him, the miracle when you can be with him even in your dreams, a world just with you and _Night Fall_, not knowing how the dream will end, the smile left on your face when you wake up—”

Hannah could only blink her eyes while her soul left through her ears, waiting for the wrath of Barbara to end.

“It’s a rendezvous in your dreams by chance…No, by fate!”

Hannah just wanted to calm her excited roommate and go to sleep, which wouldn’t happen until the clock marked the next hour.

* * *

Maybe it was because she missed her usual sleeping time, or maybe it was because she kept thinking about what Barbara had said…

Either way, Hannah found herself wide awake. 

If Hannah were to be honest, she didn’t understand Barbara’s infatuation with Edgar.  
If she were to be brutally honest, the whole setting of mystical creatures like vampires and werewolves are overrated—lame even.

But, there was one thing Hannah found to be appealing, and there was nothing left to do other than wait for the morning when Barbara awakes.

Maybe there was a drop of romance in her blood after all.

* * *

_ra…bar…ara_

Barbara was slowly pulled away from her dreams by a gentle voice.

“Hey, Barbara, wake up. It’s morning.”

But, it was seeing Hannah’s hazel eyes peering into hers that fully awoke her—a little too effectively since it made her jolt out of bed with a squeal.

“Well, good morning to you too. Might want to hurry. We’re running later than usual because a certain _someone_ was enjoying her dream too much.”

Tardiness was a reason enough for Barbara to move quickly, but the mention of ‘dream’ caused her to run for the bathroom and slam the door for privacy.

She slid down the door in embarrassment, the cold tiles feeling nice against her legs while her face blushed red in her hands.

Barbara remembered why she had a particularly hard time waking up today.

Why seeing Hannah’s face so close to hers startled her.

Why those hazel eyes were hidden in her dream. 

In her dream where she and Hannah kissed.

* * *

Barbara knew it was going to be hard for her to act normally around Hannah, but luckily she was able to have a typical conversation with Hannah as they walked to their first class.

“I like your purple ribbon today. Are you changing it up from your usual one?”

“Kind of. I seemed to have misplace my yellow one.”

“Oh, that’s weird. I remember you taking it off last night though. So, it should be in the room somewhere…unless Akko snuck in.”

“Could be, but she has been following curfew thanks to Diana. Don’t worry though, I think I can find it easily knowing that it’s in the room.”


End file.
